The present invention relates generally to a rolling ball game such as a pinball game, and more particularly to a pinball game having two different scoring mechanisms.
For years, pinball machines or games have provided a source of leisure time enjoyment for a variety of people. Despite the recent proliferation of computerized video arcades, pinball continues to be recognized as a popular pastime. Pinball games offer the player the ability to manipulate an actual physical object as opposed to a character on the screen.
When playing pinball, the player usually sets the ball into play with a spring biased arm or plunger. As the ball strikes various scoring elements, such as post bumpers and sling-shot bumpers, the player earns points according to the number of times the ball strikes the bumper and the point value of each bumper. The player has no control over the movement or placement of these scoring elements as once as he sets the ball in motion, the ball randomly strikes various bumpers and other scoring elements.
Because the ball rolling or playing surface of the pinball tables is gently sloped, the force of gravity constantly urges the ball toward the base of the table. Usually mounted in the base of the table are two flippers that may be electro-mechanically actuated by a player by depressing buttons located on a side of a machine's cabinet. By correctly timing the actuation of the flippers, the player can use the flippers to strike the ball and propel it into the playing area to again contact the various scoring elements in order to score further points.
In contrast to the bumpers or other scoring elements, movement of the flippers is within the control of the player. These flippers do not detect the ball contact like the bumpers and other scoring elements, and no points are scored as a result of contact between the flipper and the ball. The flippers are merely ball-propelling devices. The primary purpose of the flipper is to keep the ball in play and prevent it from escaping the playing field by passing through the space located between or around the flippers thereby adding to the play of that particular ball.
As developed over the years, pinball is primarily an individual activity. One player controls both flippers and the score is tabulated on a per ball basis. Although it is possible in tables that employ independently actuated flippers for a first player to control the actuation of one flipper and a second player to control the actuation of a second flipper, a single score is tabulated preventing the players from distinguishing themselves on the basis of score.
Most pinball machines allow two players to compete with one another by allowing the first player to play one ball and retain that player's score on a visible scoring board. The second player then plays a ball, which is scored separately. Thus, at the conclusion of the second player's game, the two players can compare scores to see who scored the greater number of points and thereby determine the winner.
The primary problem with competitive pinball played on a machine as described above is that only one player can play at a time. There is always one player who is not involved in the activity of the game. If one player has a particularly long round, the resting player may become bored and lose interest in the game.
In contrast, the game of air hockey has allowed for two players to play simultaneously while trying to score on one another. The game of air hockey has been known and widely played for many years. Typically, this game requires an air hockey table including a large, elongated substantially planar playing surface. Indeed, the conventional, full-size table is quite large and requires a great degree of space.
The existing air hockey assemblies as the type described above, have generally incorporated a free-standing table or platform on which the playing surface is built. The air hockey table or platform comprise a large, flat, perforated surface that forms the above-mentioned playing surface as well as what may be considered a top of a pressurized air chamber or plenum.
Air hockey scoring is limited to being awarded a single point when a player is able to get the air hockey puck in the opposing player's goal. Therefore, although air hockey provides the ability for two players to play simultaneously and against one another, it is limited in its scoring and point awarding system.
Therefore, what is needed is a pinball game that not only provides the benefits of a one-player conventional pinball game but also a pinball game that also provides the benefits of a simultaneously two-player competition game with multiple scoring.